


Loki

by binkty



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Just Add Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binkty/pseuds/binkty
Summary: Loki hadn’t really been a planned addition to their household. More so something that had been dropped on their doorstep. Quite literally. They’d found him there one morning after hearing his mewing through the door.





	Loki

Abbie was making herself a tea in the kitchen when she started at the unexpected sound of Crane suddenly yelling, “Get back here you devil!” from the living room followed by a soft thud and then the sound of paws galloping across the hardwood.

“What is going on?” she asked, abandoning her tea and turning toward the ruckus.

“That blasted creature has absconded with my straw!” was Crane’s peevish reply.

Sure enough, a moment later the aforementioned blasted creature, a newly acquired kitten named Loki, came trotting up to her, chirping happily around the prize he carried in his mouth. 

Loki hadn’t really been a planned addition to their household. More so something that had been dropped on their doorstep. Quite literally. They’d found him there one morning after hearing his mewing through the door. 

With him being so young they had taken him in lest something happen to him while they attempted to ascertain where he could have come from but they had every intention of not keeping the animal. It was only after they’d exhausted all avenues and still found nothing of his origins that it was decided he would stay, Abbie having become so enamoured with the little guy she didn’t have the heart to turn him over to the animal shelter.

It was Crane who had given him his name. 

After their trials with Pandora, he’d been refreshing his memory on the stories of old gods in the off chance one of them would be the source of their next Tribulation. He was revisiting the stories of Loki when the kitten had jump up onto the book he was reading and started pawing at one of the pictures of the trickster. With the all mischief the little thing had already gotten into in its stay with them, Crane thought the name a perfect fit and took it as a sign that that was what he should be called. When Abbie returned home later that evening and heard Crane use it for the first time, she’d laughed and agreed.

Loki dropped the straw at Abbie’s feet then looked up at her expectantly. She smiled, watching as the little grey tabby immediately dropped into a crouch when she picked the straw up and waved it from side to side, its wide eyes with their rounded pupils tracking each tiny movement. 

“Aw, he just wants to play,” she cooed, tossing the straw for him to case after.

“We have bought him several toys with which he can play yet still he insists on taking things which are mine,” Crane said indignantly. “Last eve he even made off with one of my pens. As I was attempting to use it.”

Abbie chuckled and threw the straw again, Loki having brought it back.

“You would not find it so amusing were it your belongings he was deeming his playthings, Lieutenant,” he grumped. “I’m almost inclined to believe he is a Tribulation all on his own. Perhaps my naming him Loki and his being found on our doorstep was no accident and he is in fact the fabled god of mischief himself come to torment us.”

Abbie gave Crane a look and then shook her head. She scooped Loki up in her hands when he came back to drop the straw in front of her again and brought him up so they could be eye to eye. “You’re not a god of mischief in disguise, are you Loki?” she asked sweetly. “No,” she answered for him, bringing him even closer so that she might press his furry little head to hers. “You’re just a cute little baby kitty. And cute little baby kitties are just inherently mischievous, aren’t they?”

Still holding the kitten, she bent down to pick up the straw. Loki took a few playful swipes at it as she wiggled it before him while walking over to join Crane on the couch. She set Loki down on her lap after she took her seat beside Crane.

“You’re not supposed to take Crane’s things,” she reproached, ever so lightly bopping him on the nose with the straw. Loki responded by doing his best to catch the straw in his mouth. “Here,” she said, handing the straw back to Crane.

Crane sighed but took it back from her nonetheless. “Thank you, Lieutenant, but it is of no use to me now,” he said, eyeing the tiny holes left in it by Loki’s teeth. Teeth that were now gently gnawing on Abbie’s fingers as she playfully held him down on his back and ruffled the fur on his belly to distract him from continuing to go after the straw.

“You know this might be a good thing,” Abbie said causally. 

Crane lifted a questioning brow. “His running off with my things?”

“Well the straws anyway. Might break your habit.”

He laughed softly as she glanced up at him with a teasing grin. “Is using a straw such a terrible habit to have?”

“In the grand scheme of things, I guess not,” she allowed, still smiling and still playing with the kitten on her lap. “There are worse habits to have. But you have to admit, they are unnecessary and wasteful and with how much you rail against plastic it’s just surprising how much you like them.”

“True enough, Lieutenant,” he chuckled. “Perhaps you have done me a service in this one instance, young Loki,” he said, reaching out to stroke the kitten’s chin with one long finger.

Loki angled his head so that he could give Crane’s finger a series of small licks with his little scratchy tongue.

“He is a loveable little nuisance,” Crane said with an acquiescent smile as Loki then moved from Abbie’s lap to his own and proceed to curl up into a small ball and began to softly purr. “I’ll grant you that.”

Abbie smiled at the sight and teased, “Just like his daddy.”

Crane huffed out a small laugh, smiling down at the kitten and stroking his soft fur until realization dawned. “Wait… Lieutenant, are you referring to me?”

Abbie eyed him playfully in response, laughing at the scandalized look on his face as she stood to return to her forgotten tea preparation. 

“Your mother thinks herself amusing,” he whispered down to the dozing kitten in his lap but despite his best efforts, he was unable to stop the subsequent grin that spread across his face.


End file.
